poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Speedway Racers
Power Rangers Speedway Racers is a 2019 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. Synopsis It tells the story of Randy and his friends participating in a Racing Competition called "The World Grand Prix". This happens in a universe where Power Rangers put the pedal to the metal at the race track. Rangers Speedway Racer Rangers Mentors *Smokey *Bridgette *Buster Allies *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Mack, Finn McMissile, Siddeley, Francesco Bernoulli, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, Miss Fritter, Arvy and Dr. Damage *Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie, Sparky, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Bulldog, Bravo, Echo and Franz aka Fligenhosen *Callie Jones *Ratchet and Clank *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Mini-Max *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain Villains *Master Frown and Brock *Jackson Storm *Professor Z *Grem and Acer *Tubbs Pacer *J. Curby Gremlin *Vladimir Trunkov *Victor Hugo *Ivan *Ripslinger *Ned and Zed *Dr. Neo Cortex *Tiny Tiger *Dr. N.Gin *The Overlord *Dr. Claw, Talon and MAD Cat Racers *Blitz Frontier *Nikki Roman *Francesco Bernoulli *Cal Weathers *Bobby Swift *Danny Swervez *Chase Racelott *Ryan "Inside" Laney *Bubba Wheelhouse *Strip "The King" Weathers (Cal's crew chief) *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Pete Race Cars *DeLorean Time Machine with K.I.T.T.'s scanner (Ready Player One) - Randell "Randy" Gibson *Tron Light Cycle (Tron: Legacy) - Demetri Hondo *RC (Toy Story) - Elroy Smalls *Emmett and Lucy's Escape Buggy (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) - ??? *Unikitty's Cloud Car (Unikitty!) - Unikitty *Puppycorn's Trike (Unikitty!) - Puppycorn *Flaming Phoenix Motorcycle (Extreme Racers) - Blitz Frontier *Blue Cyclone Motorcycle (Secret Agent Callie) - Callie Jones *Ecto-1 (Ghostbusters) - Princess Bubblegum *??? (???) - Flame "Phoebe" Princess *??? (???) - Marceline Abadeer *Jakemobile (Adventure Time) - Finn the Human *The Patty Wagon (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) - Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star *Jurassic Park Jeep (Jurassic Park and Jurassic World) - ??? *Herbie the Love Bug (The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo, Herbie Goes Bananas and Herbie: Fully Loaded) - ??? *Mickey's Roadster Race Car (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Mickey Mouse *Donald's Roadster Race Car (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Donald Duck *Goofy's Roadster Race Car (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Goofy *Minnie's Roadster Race Car (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Minnie Mouse *Daisy's Roadster Race Car (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Daisy Duck *Pete's Roadster Truck (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) - Pete *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget) - Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Pink Car (The Penguins of Madagascar) - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *The Candy Kart (Wreck-It Ralph and Ralph Breaks the Internet) - Vanellope von Schweetz *Shank's Car (Ralph Breaks the Internet) - Shank List of Episodes Premiere: *Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins Season 1: The Professor Z Saga #The Golden Race Part 1 #The Golden Race Part 2 #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Season 2: The Overlord Saga #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225